This invention relates to trans-2-[(3-chloroallyloxyimino)alkyl]-5-(substitutedsulfinyl-alkyl) cyclohexane-1,3-diones and to the use of such compounds as herbicides, especially against grassy weeds, and plant growth regulators.
A number of 2-substituted iminoalkyl 5-substituted cyclohexane 1,3-diones are described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,943,176; 3,989,737; 3,950,420; 4,011,256; 4,033,754; 4,249,937; published European Patent Application No. 46860 and published German Patent Application No. 3,219,315.
My Belgian Patent No. 891,190, issued 1981, discloses herbicidal cis and trans-2-[(3-chloroallyloxyimino)alkyl]-5-(alkyl, alkylthio, and alkylthioalkyl) cyclohexane 1,3-diones and derivatives thereof. My Belgian patent 897,413 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,556 disclose trans-2[1-(3-chloroallyloxyimino)butyl]-5-(2ethylthiopropyl) cyclohexane 1,3-dione as a selective grassy weed herbicide having improved soil stability.
German Patent applications DE No. 3,227,332 and 3,227,389 laid open Jan. 26, 1984, disclose herbicidal 2-[optionally halogen substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkenyl)iminoalkyl] cyclohexane 1,3-diones, respectively, having a 5-position ring substituent defined as a C.sub.1 to C.sub.10 alkyl group substituted in the chain with 2 to 4 of the heteroatoms O and/or S or --S(O)-- or --SO.sub.2 -- and --R.sup.3 S(O).sub.n R.sup.4 wherein n is 0, 1 or 2, R.sup.3 is alkylene and R.sup.4 is certain optionally substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or arylalkenyl groups.